Umbrella Daze
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Umbrella's bring people closer together. But what if you are not supposed to be together? BotanxKurama Rated for a very small sexual theme that really doesn't exsist. Read and Review!


Summary: Umbrella's bring people closer together. (I learned that from Kagome off of Inu Yasha) But what if you are not supposed to be together? BotanxKurama Rated for a very small sexual theme, and the fact that I don't even think I can write below Pg-13 because of my sick mind...

I am Botan, nothing more nothing less. I have been called bubbly, hyper and clumsy. People on happy pills have nothing on me. I'm your average grim reaper with nothing better to do than laugh at Yusuke and Kazuma. I was much more occupied during the Black Plague. And I have but one obsession. And he is following me in the shadows right now.

I really didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. I had fallen in love with a team member. Someone who had willing protected me and asked for nothing in return. I requested to stay on Earth because of him. But no one must know for I'll be whisked to Spirit World once again because falling in love with those who live on Earth is forbidden.

It's starting to rain and I begin to run. I shouldn't be here with him. I should be back home in Spirit World. Why I'm I so confused? It's like when I look into his eyes I don't know if I should be breaking rules. I heard his footsteps behind me. Then next, I felt his fingers clenching at my jacket.

"Are you going to run away from me again Botan?" He said holding an umbrella over both of our heads. And starting to move steadily closer to my mouth.

"We shouldn't be meeting like this out in the open a monitor might see us." Monitors are, for me, tools of the devil. They watch over Earth's realm to make sure that humans and demons alike don't step out of line. They also make sure that the immortals, such as myself, stay in line.

I'm suddenly pulled into a dark alley as one flies pass. We still stand very close under the umbrella. "How long have you been following me?" I asked bringing myself closer to his body for warmth.

"Since I smelt the wind and realized there would be a shower. I though you might need this…" He said pointing upward to the umbrella.

"And where was I when this happened?" I asked getting the feeling that he had followed me all day.

"I found you swimming in the springs and I have been following you since." He said taking his eyes off mine for a split second.

"Peeping Tom," I reply as I suddenly notice how small this space is and how close we are.

"And if I wish to see more…" He said backing me into the wall as sexual tension hung loose in the air.

"We shouldn't, not here, not now…" I whisper regretting the words that must be said. And still I am becoming aroused, as his body gently pushes against mine.

"I agree maybe some other time. It is almost the holiday season and there will be a monitor on ever corner soon." He said softly pushing a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear. "You will be alright?" He asked looking straight through my eyes and into my soul.

"Of course, I have enough caffeine in me right now that I could shame a coffee pot…" I said trying to lighten the mood. I would probably see him tomorrow but, he will be out of my touch unless we can find a way to be alone.

"Too bad I'll miss that." He said and quickly grabbed my lips before I could answer. After we finally stopped our game of dueling tongues he whispered good night and was gone. Leaving me with a rose, an crying heart and an umbrella.

I am Botan. I have a dirty secret that could get me sent back home and my lover banished to the demon realm. I have been called beautiful, deep and energetic. The energizer bunny has nothing on me. I have a lover, and I might as well be his secret mistress. And yet I'm sad about our loves doomed fate. But I am so happy that I am Kurama's.

Here is another one shot, Blueangel326 told me I should at least try to do something that was not a Rin/Fluffy. SO After I got off the phone I wrote this. Now will Botan and Kurama's love survive? I really don't care; use your imagination because it is a one-shot. Snicker… Snicker… Laugh… Laugh… LOL

This is like the shortest thing I have ever written. I would like to thank the academy, my mom, and not my dad… Umm… BA326 I luv you I need a hug. Ahh… screw those people all they ever did was criticize me, you know who I would really like to thank, myself, because with out me none of this would have been possible. Thank myself and my loyal fans that have supported me with flames and threats in my email. My threat folder know hold 25 messages. Pleaz help me get in the Genus by sending more and more!!! Remember R&R!!! C YAH!!!

This fanfic was paid in part by no one. I did this all by myself so shove it… That really wasn't nice of me I'm sorry must be a case of PMS BYE!!!!


End file.
